


Every Dog Has It's Day

by Arashinoookami



Category: Vassalord
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashinoookami/pseuds/Arashinoookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayflo is bored and he can't get Cherry to play with him because Sacra needs some training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Dog Has It's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters belong to Chrono Nanae, I'm just borrowing them for some fun! 
> 
> Trigger warning: The word rape is mentioned, but there is no actual rape/ non-con in the story.

‘I’m bored.’ Rayflo whined as he flopped onto the lounge opposite his vassal. Sacra raised his head from where it had been laying on the rug and looked up at him. ‘You haven’t had any assignments lately, there haven’t been any rogue vampires to kill, and even Barry and Rayfell have been quite! There’s nothing to do and I’m bored! Do something to entertain me Cherry!’

Chris sighed and rubbed his temples. It never ceased to amaze him how, even after being alive for centuries, the older vampire could still sound like a whining child at times.

‘Master, I don’t have time for this today.’ He responded, tapping away at his keyboard. A cable ran from the laptop into the back of the cyborg dog’s head. ‘Something went wrong with Sacra’s latest software upgrade, and the voice recognition file was wiped. The backup is corrupted so I have to train him from scratch to respond to my voice again.’

‘How long will that take?’ Rayflo pouted.

‘I don’t know, but I need to get it done by Tuesday when I fly out for my next mission. I also need to research my target, so I won’t have much, if any, free time before I leave.’

‘Fine, I’ll go and play with Mineya then!’ Rayflo stuck his tongue out at his vassal childishly, then sulked off to find the cat-maid.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief and went back to work.

***************************************************

Chris could feel the eyes boring into his back as he walked along the driveway with Sacra in tow. He had a tennis ball in his hand and was heading to the local park where people often took their dogs to play. There wouldn’t be many people there at this late hour, but that suited Chris fine as he didn’t really need people gawking at him as he called out unusual commands to the cyborg canine.

Rayflo glared down from the bedroom window at the younger vampire’s retreating figure. It had been two days since their conversation in the study and, true to his word, Chris had spent the majority of that time either working with Sacra, or hunched in front of his laptop with books piled around him looking for information on the newest vampire on his hit list.

The older vampire sighed and glanced at the healing scratch on his hand. Mineya hadn’t appreciated the unwanted attention from her bored master, and had let him know with a swift swipe of her claws across the offending appendage. She had then changed into her maid form and gone shopping, leaving Rayflo to lick his wounds and mutter under his breath about ungrateful vassals.

A devious smile slowly spread across his face. Mineya had given him an idea. He pushed open the window and, changing into a cloud of bats, headed quickly towards the park.

***************************************************

He touched down behind some bushes, careful to avoid any unwanted attention, and watched for Chris and Sacra’s arrival. Once he saw them enter the park he put his plan into action. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his form.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes and inspected his handiwork. He was pleased with his transformation, as much as he was able to see of it anyway. It had been a while since he had taken on another form apart from the bats, but it seemed he hadn’t lost his touch at all. No one would pick that he wasn’t a real dog.

He peered carefully around the bushes one more time to spot his vassal’s location, then lifted up his front right paw and limped out from behind the cover, trying to look as sad and pathetic as possible.

As he got closer to the cyborg vampire he began to whimper. Cherry’s attention was fixed on Sacra, but he looked around quickly at the sound. Rayflo grinned to himself, everything was going as planned.

‘Hey, what’s wrong?’ Chris said quietly, kneeling down onto one knee slowly so as not to scare the dog that was limping towards him. 

Rayflo stopped just in front of him and held up his supposedly injured paw.

‘Does your paw hurt?’ The vampire reached out and took the proffered paw in his hand, squeezing it gently to see where the pain was. 

Rayflo yelped accordingly, and looked up at his vassal with sad, pleading eyes.

‘Hmmm, well it’s too late to take you to a vet, so I guess I’ll just have to take you home for the time being. I don’t think Master will mind, but Mineya probably won’t be impressed.’ He grimaced as the thought of the cat-maid’s displeasure. He was sure he could expect to find a hairball hacked up on his favourite pair of pants again.

He was just about to pick up the injured dog, when Sacra appeared from behind him. The mostly metal dog walked up to Rayflo and began to sniff him.

‘Go away Sacra.’ Rayflo tried to shoo him away, but because of his form all that came out were growling noises.

‘Sacra leave him alone. He’s hurt.’ Chris waved his hand at the cyborg, but Sacra ignored him. He trotted around behind Rayflo and began to sniff under the fake dog’s tail.

‘Oh crap!’ Rayflo thought to himself. Any minute now Sacra would realise that he wasn’t a real dog and would go into defensive mode. Once that happened, Chris would know something was up and it would be all over. His beloved vassal probably wouldn’t speak to him for a week!

Preparing for the worst, Rayflo began to edge away from both Sacra and Chris. The younger vampire was still trying to shoo the cyborg dog away, and as Sacra appeared to back off, Rayflo breathed a sigh of relief.

The relief was short-lived however, as Rayflo discovered that there was something much worse than his vassal finding out he had been tricked.

The older vampire yelped in surprise as Sacra suddenly mounted him. It had never occurred to him that the cyborg dog’s programming would include this type of canine behaviour, but apparently it did.

He was further surprised when he felt something rubbing against his rear, and realised that as well as the programming, Sacra was also anatomically correct. The fact that they were both male dogs appeared to be irrelevant, but this was no time to ponder what had been going on in the heads of Sacra’s creators. He was in trouble, and whilst he had partaken in some kinky forms of sex in his time, bestiality was not something he ever wished to try.

Forgetting all about the supposedly injured paw, Rayflo took off running. He could hear Chris’ voice behind him yelling at Sacra to stop, but the cyborg dog ignored the commands. He was seriously in trouble now! He would tire well before Sacra, so his only choice was to find somewhere out of Chris’ sight to turn back into bats and make his escape.

He could hear the cyborg dog gaining on him, and dove desperately into the hedge surrounding one side of the park. He broke through and skidded on the sidewalk, glancing around quickly to check for possible witnesses. Seeing no one, his form shimmered as he transformed into hundreds of little bats.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he looked down just in time to see Sacra crash though the hedge and stop, confused as to where his desired mate had gone. He sat down on his haunches and howled, the sound accompanying Rayflo almost the whole way home.

***************************************************

He was reclining on the lounge in the study, pretending to read a book, when Chris entered.

‘How did today’s training session go?’ He asked, feigning disinterest.

Chris sat down heavily next to him, his head hitting the back of the lounge as he closed his tired eyes.

‘The strangest thing happened in the park tonight. This dog showed up with an injured paw. I was about to bring it home so I could take him to the vet in the morning and then Sacra… Errr…’ He stopped and opened his eyes, not really wanting to go into the sordid details.

‘Well anyway, the dog, did I mention it was a poodle? It had soft brown fur, almost like your hair Master.’ Chris reached out and caressed a stray lock of the older vampire’s hair. Rayflo held his non-existent breath, momentarily thinking he’d been found out, but released it with relief as his vassal continued speaking.

‘The poodle suddenly took off like a rocket, as if its paw had never been hurt. Sacra chased after it, and wouldn’t listen to me at all. I think he needs to go back to the lab for testing and to remove some… unnecessary programming.’

‘Unnecessary is right’ thought Rayflo. His almost-rape at the paws of the cyborg canine was not something he ever wanted to experience again.

‘Speaking of Sacra, where is he?’ He really didn’t want to see the horny creature anytime soon.

‘Mineya should be finished feeding him by now.’ Chris said and whistled. Sacra quickly came bounding into the room, much to Rayflo’s horror.

‘I’ll just go and plug him in to charge for the night.’ He stood and went to pat the canine, but Sacra ran straight past him to where Rayflo was sitting.

‘What the fuck!?’ Rayflo yelped as the dog jumped up and began to hump his leg.

‘Sacra, no! Bad dog!’ Chris’ cheeks were red with embarrassment as he attempted to pull Sacra away.

‘I’m so sorry Master, I don’t know what’s gotten into him.’ The younger vampire successfully removed the cyborg dog from Rayflo’s leg, and dragged him off to the kitchen. Rayflo could hear him admonishing the dog as they moved down the hallway.

‘Tomorrow I am definitely taking you back for reprogramming. I’ll just have to tell the Vatican that my assignment will have to be delayed until you are fixed! Imagine what would happen if you did that to the Pope!’

Rayflo couldn’t suppress a grin at that thought. Now that was something he’d actually pay to see! Maybe he could have a chat with Barry and see what the demon could organise…


End file.
